midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Beautician
Another in the triad of 'drug store' type merchants, beauticians carry makeup, combs, and other supplies to help you look your best. ---- Aftershave . . . . . 10ƒ4 ::————In balm, gell, liquid, lotion, or powder form, this helps clean razor nicks to prevent infection. Alcohol of some sort is almost a given, but fragrances, astringents, and numbing agents may also be included. Bobby pins, per score . . . . . 2ƒ Brush, chew-stick . . . . . 1¢ ::————Natural toothbrush used in Osterre, the Greatsea, and parts of Suditerre Brush, hair . . . . . 3ƒ Brush, make-up, small . . . . . 1ƒ1 Brush, mascara . . . . . 3ƒ8 Brush, powder . . . . . 3ƒ Brush, tooth . . . . . 2ƒ ::————Proper toothbrush with a handle and bristles, used in most of Suditerre and all of the northern hemisphere Cholesterol . . . . . 3ƒ ::————This stuff is awesome for making your hair soft, silky, and manageable. But you white folks don't know about that. Cologne . . . . . 1₲2 ::————Because sometimes men don't want to stink either Comb . . . . . 1ƒ ::————Detangling type Compact, bronze . . . . . 10ƒ Compact, glass . . . . . 3₲ Compact, silver . . . . . 2₲ Compact, steel . . . . . 15ƒ Conditioner . . . . . 7ƒ ::————"Conditioner is better. I leave the hair silky and smooth. Oh, really, fool? Really." Cosmetics, actor's kit . . . . . 12ƒ Cosmetics, camouflage . . . . . 5ƒ Cosmetics, cheap . . . . . 3ƒ Cosmetics, expensive . . . . . 4₲ Cosmetics, fake tattoo . . . . . 1₲ ::————Temporary dye in pre-made rub-on sheets Cosmetics, khol . . . . . 4ƒ ::————Popular among Goths and Zarrans, this dark black make-up is made of the sulfide of lead or antimony, and used to darken the eyelids or as mascara. Emery board . . . . . 2¢ Hair dye, expensive . . . . . 3₲5 ::————Designed to look natural; for an extra 12ƒ the mix can be custom-made for the user to ensure the exact colour. Hair dye, simple . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Natural and artificial colours and flavours Hair dye, temporary . . . . . 1₲5 ::————Designed to readily wash out. Henna . . . . . 8ƒ ::————A rich reddish brown dye used as to stain hair, skin, or nails. Henna is also used as a perfume or to dye cloth, and acts to repel some insects and mildew. Lipstick . . . . . 18ƒ Loofah . . . . . 4ƒ ::————For those people with access to tropical vines, but somehow not to warm seas. Lotion . . . . . 7ƒ9 ::————So your elbows don't get ashy Manicure . . . . . 1₲12 ::————Price includes the nail polish, hand massage, and gossip Mirror, full-length, silver . . . . . 8₲ Mirror, full-length, steel . . . . . 3₲ Mirror, hand, silver . . . . . 4₲ Mirror, hand, steel . . . . . 1₲10 Mirror, wall, silver . . . . . 6₲ Mirror, wall, steel . . . . . 2₲10 Nail clippers . . . . . 1₲2 Nail file . . . . . 5ƒ Nail polish . . . . . 8ƒ Pedicure . . . . . 2₲8 ::————This costs more than a manicure because your feet are stank. Perfume, common . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Smell-goody Perfume, expensive . . . . . 2₲7 ::————This is the level where people start referring to the fragrance solely by its trade name. Perfume, patchouli . . . . . 18ƒ Perfume, very high quality . . . . . 10₲18 ::————The high-end stuff containing ambergris Razor, blades, pack of 10 . . . . . 2ƒ8 ::————Disposable Razor, handle . . . . . 1₲12 ::————Holds razor blades Razor, straight . . . . . 1₲10 Razor strap . . . . . 3ƒ ::————For sharpening straight razors, and straightening out sharp-mouthed kids Road soap . . . . . 6ƒ ::————This useful hygienic bar product acts as both shampoo and soap. It is long lasting--over six months with daily use--and contains enough camphor to help keep insects at bay. It also comes in its own waterproof tin. Shampoo . . . . . 3ƒ ::————"Maybe Pervert Girl like girl-type Ranma better than boy-type Ranma? Tell truth now." "I do not! And who are you calling 'Pervert Girl'?" "Calling you." Shaving brush . . . . . 2ƒ ::————For turning your shaving soap into a creamy lather and applying to your fuzzy parts that you want shaved. Shaving soap . . . . . 2ƒ ::————Yes, shaving 'cream' is really just foamy (or foaming gel) soap. This is the bar form that you have to lather up yourself with a brush. Soap, per pound . . . . . 3ƒ Soap, scented, per pound . . . . . 12ƒ ::————For smellin' more purdy. You can't even smell the lye over the pleasant perfumes. For this price, you also get it dyed and molded. Sponge, bath . . . . . 5ƒ ::————For cleaning your body Sponge, toilet . . . . . 4ƒ ::————For cleaning your bum, on a stick and soaked in vinegar Toothpaste powder . . . . . 2ƒ ::————To make paste and clean your teeth, you mix a bit of powder with some water. Towel, bath . . . . . 8ƒ ::————Never leave home without it; made of soft cotton Towel, beach . . . . . 12ƒ Towel, hand . . . . . 6ƒ Tweezers . . . . . 7ƒ Wig, Halloween . . . . . 1₲10 ::————Large and wild, in an assortment of colours. Doesn't even pretend to look real. Wig, quality . . . . . 4₲ ::————Made from real hair from the appropriate species. Price includes dying and styling according to the buyer's wishes. Wig, simple . . . . . 1₲6 ::————Somewhat real-looking, but doesn't hold up well to close scrutiny. Made from whatever fibers were at hand that would work. This is off the rack, and not custom made. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Services Category:Codex